1. Field of the Invention
The field of embodiments of the invention relate to electronics.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electronics are very important to the lives of many people. In fact, electronics are present in almost all electrical devices (e.g. radios, televisions, toasters, and computers). It may be desirable for electronics to be designed as small as possible. Also, it may be desirable for electronics to operate as fast as possible. In fact, in some circumstances, electronics will operate faster when they are made smaller. Smaller devices may consume less power. Electronics that consume less power may also generate less heat. Electronics that generate less heat may operate at faster speeds. The speed of a electronic device may be a critical attribute governing its usefulness. For example, a computer which operates at a fast speed may be able to perform many different types of tasks (e.g. displaying moving video, making complex computations, and communicating with other devices) which a relatively slow computer may not be able to perform.